The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (John Smith 10)
Story Gwen wakes up, slightly woozy. Gwen: Ugh. What happened? Kevin: Diagon got into your head. Don’t worry. (Knocks on her helmet.) It won’t happen again. Gwen: Thanks. (Stands up.) What’s the plan? John: Right now, we are waiting for our backup. Gwen: Backup? Then, three people teleport in, and it was Manny, Helen and Eddy. Gwen: Manny! Helen! Eddy! Eddy: Hi Gwen. It’s nice to see you again. Kevin: No stuttering. Nice. Helen: Wes is sending down the others soon. Manny: Are we going to beat up those Knights? John: No, something worse, and there are more of them. Manny: More things to punch. George: Your backup are alien filth? John: You sound surprised. Gwen: Who else is, ah! (Gwen is grabbed from behind by a bear hug.) Andreas: Pretty! Andreas miss you! John: Andreas! You’re alive! Kevin: But how? You were crushed in the Forever Knight castle. Brago: I found him in the ruins, and nursed him back to help. (The others turn, and they see Brago and Xylene.) John: Xylene? What are you doing with? Xylene: I met Brago some time after leaving Earth. And I found him simply, attractive. Brago: Seeing how well a team works for you, John, I decided to try it for myself. It actually works pretty well. (Then, Wes, Kai and Yenal teleport down.) John: Wes! Is this it? Wes: Yes. I was unable to find Sunder for you. Paradox: Then it’s a good thing I did. (They all turn, to see Paradox, followed by Sunder, Technorg, and Eunice.) John: Technorg! Glad to see you. Technorg: It’s an honor to finally repay my debt to you. Sunder: Alright, John. What’s your plan? John: In the beginning, we’ll split into three teams, led by me, Wes and George. Oh, everyone, that (pointing at George) is George. Diagon, the mastermind behind the enemy, is his foe. Anyway, Gwen and Kevin will come with me. Wes will lead the majority of you to fight the minions, the Esoterica. Kevin: Which reminds me. Diagon can control minds, so everyone gather round, and I’ll give you protection. (Everyone lines up, and Kevin gives them a metal helmet one at a time.) John: Meanwhile, George and Brago will go to Diagon directly, to fight and kill Diagon. Brago: If it’s not too much, I want Xylene and Andreas with me. John: That okay, George. George: I forced an alliance with you alien filth. I guess I have to suck it up. John: Right answer. Kai: Hold on! (Getting her metal helmet from Kevin) What are you going to do? John: I have a personal matter to attend to. (Kai scowls, realizing what this meant.) Paradox: A well balanced plan, however, this endeavor is doomed to fail unless the Omnitrix is fixed. John: And unless you can fix it. Paradox: Oh, I can. But I’ll need all four pieces. John: Which means the plan stays the same for now. Sunder: If that’s it, let’s go. Once this is over, we’re even, John. John: Yep, let’s go! Brago: Hold on! (John turns, and Brago approaches. He reaches out, and grabs the Omnitrix. It glows yellow.) John: You’re part alien? Brago: As much as I hate to admit it, yes. I’m part human, part Galilean. My powers are considerably weaker than regular Galileans. With my alien form, you are technically stronger than me, John. John: I doubt that. Now, let’s kick butt. End Scene The Esoterica swarm the canyon floor, as John’s team charges in. Wes, Sunder and Eddy were firing blasters at the Esoterica, which dodge with ease. Yenal releases a sonic howl, distorting several of them. Manny is able to land a punch on them, before they disappear. Helen dashes around, punching the Esoterica before they can pull back. Kai and Eunice charge in, able to match the Esoterica in close combat. Technorg swings his mace hand, knocking the Esoterica away. George, Brago, Xylene and Andreas head down the cave to the seal, where they see Vilgax attacking the seal. Brago: Vilgax. I have a feeling he’s working an angle. George: Either way, he shall be defeated. Brago raises his hand, which glows blue. Vilgax then floats away from the seal, and is turned to face them. Andreas charges forward and punches Vilgax, sending him flying. Vilgax hits the seal, then gets up. Vilgax: You dare attack the herald of the Great Diagon? Master! Give me power! Diagon: You really are weak. Vilgax then begins to glow brightly, and he releases a series of purple energy balls. Brago raises his hands, firing gravity balls to counter. Xylene launches boulders at Vilgax, distracting him as George charges forward, striking Vilgax with his sword. Andreas then breaks out of the ground, uppercutting Vilgax. Xylene then uses her powers on her, and slams him into the seal. Diagon: Fool. I have enough power to assist. But you better pull it together. (The wall surrounding the seal breaks, revealing Diagon’s dimension, with the green sky and castle. Vilgax retreats into the castle.) George: You won’t escape that easily! (The gang gives chase.) End Scene John, Gwen and Kevin travel down another cave, tracking the Omnitrix. Gwen: It should be right up ahead. John: And with it, Julie. Kevin: With the way Diagon’s been working, I don’t think it’ll be that easy. (They arrive in a room with a stone door at the other end, and they see an Esoterica standing in front of it.) John: Julie! (The Esoterica removes its mask, revealing Winston.) Gwen: Winston? Winston/Diagon: So, that stupid helmet is the reason you’re not in my possession. John: Where’s Julie? Winston/Diagon: None of your concerns. (Holds up arm, revealing Julie’s piece of the Omnitrix.) You have bigger concerns. Kevin: He’s got the Omnitrix? Winston slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Heatblast. Heatblast releases a stream of fire at the group, and John moves to the front of the group, slapping down the Omnitrix. Articguana: Articguana! (Articguana fires his freeze ray, countering the flamethrower. Kevin slaps down the Omnitrix.) Cannonbolt: Cannonbolt! Cannonbolt curls up and rolls at Heatblast. Heatblast stops his attack, and channels fire into the ground, flying up riding a rock and dodging Cannonbolt’s attack. Heatblast throws fireballs down from above, and Articguana runs and dodges. Heatblast throws the fireballs at Gwen, who raises a mana shield to block it. However, the fireballs explode on contact, launching her back. She slaps down the Omnitrix. Fasttrack: Fasttrack! Heatblast focuses his fire power on Fasttrack, who was running to dodge. She then spins rapidly, creating a tornado to deflect the fire. Meanwhile, Articguana uses his freeze ray to create a ramp, which Cannonbolt rolls up. Cannonbolt is launched into the air, and he hits Heatblast from behind, knocking him to the ground. Articguana fires his freeze breath at Heatblast, when Heatblast hits the Omnitrix, turning into Brainstorm. He creates a force field around himself. He then turns and fires lightning from his pincers, lifting Articguana and throwing him, hitting Fasttrack at the same time. Cannonbolt rolls forward, when Brainstorm causes him to levitate, and throws him. Brainstorm/Diagon: Ha! You pathetic lower lifeforms. Your pitiful intelligence in the presence of an all mighty being! (Brainstorm is then hit by energy spit balls, forcing him to take steps back. He turns, and sees Upchuck.) Upchuck: You talk to much, Winston. Brainstorm squints at Upchuck, opens his skull, and fires a lightning blast at him. Chromastone moves in front of Upchuck, absorbing the attack. Upchuck rolls off to the side, eating rocks. Chromastone fires an ultraviolet ray, and Upchuck spits energy balls at Brainstorm, who raises a force field to protect himself. Fasttrack appears behind Brainstorm, and hits the Omnitrix, turning into Wildvine. Brainstorm lowers his force field, and begins to open his skull. Wildvine stretches her fingers around his head, keeping the skull closed. She then wraps her legs around him, preventing his movements. Wildvine: Show’s over, Diagon. Brainstorm/Diagon: Au contraire. (Moves arm, and hits Omnitrix.) Winston turns into Diamondhead, and uses his back crystals to push Wildvine off him. Diamondhead turns and fires crystal shards at Wildvine, who stretches and dodges. Chromastone flies into the air, and fires an ultraviolet ray at Diamondhead, which he reflects. Upchuck hits the Omnitrix. Wolf Bane: Wolf Bane! (Howls) Wolf Bane fires a sonic howl at Diamondhead, cracking his body and knocking him back. Then, Diamondhead stands up, and hits the Omnitrix, turning into Four Arms. Four Arms charges forward, going to punch Wolf Bane. Wolf Bane dodges, and punches Four Arms, then jumps and kicks him back. Four Arms punches Wolf Bane, knocking him back. Four Arms/Diagon: You’re not as strong as you claim. (His head perks up, and he turns to see Wildvine throwing seeds at him. Four Arms jumps into the air, riding the explosion. In the air, he’s hit by an ultraviolet ray, and he falls and crashes into the ground.) Chromastone: Forget talk too much. He’s way overconfident. Four Arms gets up, and Wildvine hits the Omnitrix, turning into NRG. NRG channels heat into the ground, and a wave of lava flies at Four Arms. Four Arms jumps off to the side to dodge, when he’s hit by lightning. He looks up, and sees Vicktor Stein releasing a stream of lightning at him. Four Arms claps his hands together, creating a shockwave to cancel Vicktor Stein’s attack. Then, Four Arms is hit by a radiation beam, knocking him to the ground. Vicktor Stein: Nice shot Gwen. NRG: Stay focused. It’s not over. Echo Echo gets up, and multiplies into four, the clones firing sonic screams. Vicktor Stein and NRG try to fight back, but they are immobilized. Chromastone lands, and hits the Omnitrix. Clockwork: Clockwork! (The protrusion on his head spins, and time stops.) Now, let’s get behind him. The three of them walk around to behind the clones, then time continues. Vicktor Stein claps his hands together, firing a single lightning bolt that hits and destroys a clone. NRG fires a radiation beam that destroys a clone, and Clockwork fires a time ray to destroy one. The remaining Echo Echo hits the Omnitrix, turning into Stinkfly, and takes to the air. Vicktor Stein: You’re not getting away. (Vicktor Stein shoots lightning into the air, which Stinkfly dodges with ease. NRG then hits the Omnitrix.) Spidermonkey: Spidermonkey! (Spidermonkey stands on all six, firing webs at Stinkfly. Stinkfly shoots slime to counter and cancel the webs. Stinkfly continues to dodge the two attacks.) Clockwork: Okay, I’m ready to end this. (Clockwork hits the Omnitrix. He turns into a bulky red rock alien with a giant mouth. He has a molten core, which is visible from a pattern on his stomach. The Omnitrix symbol is on the pattern.) Gravattack: Gravattack! Gravattack raises his arm, and his hand glows blue. Then, Stinkfly stops in midair. Gravattack moves his arm back and forth, as does Stinkfly. He then swings his arm down, and Stinkfly goes crashing into the ground. Gravattack increases the pressure, preventing Stinkfly from moving. Stinkfly passes out from the pressure, and reverts. The others revert as well. John: That was a major waste of time. Gwen: And every minute we wasted, Diagon is growing in power, and is closer to being free. Kevin: Paradox! Get in here so we can fix this stupid watch! John: You’d give up the Omnitrix? Kevin: It’s been fun while it lasted, but I’ve had to do things that you’re supposed to do just because I got the bad luck to get a certain alien. Not worth it. (Paradox then appears.) Took you long enough. Paradox: Sorry, sorry. I was stopping the revival of an ancient evil. Gwen: Worse than Diagon? Paradox: Much worse. Now, all of you, put the Omnitrixes on top of each other. (The three stack their Omnitrixes onto Winston’s, and Paradox walks over, holding his hand over them. His hand glows blue, and when the light fades, the Omnitrix was in one piece.) John: You did it! Paradox: Did you doubt me? Either way, it has the same settings as it did right before it split. As well as all the aliens you’ve unlocked since then. John: Great. Thanks. Any advise? Paradox: Yes. You might want to check what’s behind that door. (The three turn to look at the door.) Kevin: What about the? (Turns and sees Paradox was gone.) I hate it when he does that. John: Well, let’s take a look. Helen: John! (They turn, and Helen dashes to them, panting.) Gwen: Helen! What’s wrong? Helen: There are these creatures. Giant, lizard like creatures. Gwen: Lucubra. Kevin: Not good. John: You guys go and help them out. I’m going to check the door, and be right there. Gwen: We’ll wait for you. John: There’s no time. Go! (Gwen and Kevin nod, and they follow after Helen, who dashes off.) Okay, Omnitrix, what settings do you have active? Omnitrix: DNA lock, activated. Eye color, set to green. Master Control, activated. John: Master Control? Right. The weapon master unlocked it, right before it broke. Alright. Here we go. (John opens the door, and walks inside.) Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Sir George *Eddy *Manny *Helen Wheels *Brago *Xylene *Andreas *Wes Green *Kai Green *Yenal *Sunder *Technorg *Eunice *Professor Paradox Villains *Diagon (voice) *Esoterica *Vilgax (merged with Lucubra) *Winston (controlled by Diagon) Aliens By John *Articguana *Chromastone *Clockwork *Gravattack (first appearance) By Kevin *Cannonbolt *Upchuck *Wolf Bane *Vicktor Stein By Gwen *Fasttrack *Wildvine *NRG *Spidermonkey By Winston (controlled by Diagon) *Heatblast *Brainstorm *Diamondhead *Four Arms *Echo Echo *Stinkfly Trivia *It's revealed that Brago is part alien, and unlocks Gravattack for John. *It's revealed that Winston has Julie's Omnitrix piece. *Paradox fixes the Omnitrix. *It's revealed that the Master Control is still working from the hacking that happened in Inspector Number 13 (John Smith 10). *Gwen and Kevin shout the name of two of their aliens, while John shouts the names of three of them. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Diagon Arc Category:John Smith 10: Split Omnitrix Arc Category:John Smith 10 vs. Vilgax Arc